


Parental Woes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 42: Fatigue.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Parental Woes

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 42: Fatigue. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Parental Woes

~

“However did Molly manage?”

Harry slowly rolled his head to look at Severus. He looked as exhausted as Harry felt. “Well, in her defence, she was younger.” 

Severus snorted. “Not by much.” 

“She had no choice.”

“That excuse only works for the first child. What about the other six? And she had _twins_!”

Harry sighed. “I’ll ask if she’ll babysit Teddy next time, but since Andromeda asked us—”

“Indeed.” Severus went quiet for so long, Harry wondered if fatigue had made him drift off. “Still, it is good practice.” 

Harry froze. “For?” 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Severus hummed. “We’re expecting.” 

~

“A baby?” wheezed Harry. “We’re having a baby?” 

“No, we’re having a Kneazle.” Severus snorted. “Yes, a baby! Magic can accomplish many things, but it—Oof!”

“We’re having a baby,” whispered Harry several minutes later once he’d stopped peppering Severus’ face with kisses. “Bloody hell! I’m a dad!” 

“You certainly recovered from your fatigue quickly,” murmured Severus, smiling. 

Harry shook his head. “Oh no, I’m still exhausted, but news like that deserves a celebration.” 

Severus slid his palms over Harry’s thighs, which were straddling him. “Not too much celebrating. That’s what got us into this situation in the first place.” 

~

“You’re having a remarkably easy pregnancy,” said Healer Brown, lowering her wand. “Everything’s going splendidly. No nausea?” 

“No,” said Severus, hands cradling his swollen belly. “Just occasional fatigue and odd food cravings.”

“He tires easily,” said Harry, hovering anxiously beside Severus. “Is that normal?” 

Healer Brown raised an eyebrow. “You try growing another human inside you and see if you’re not fatigued at times.” 

Harry blinked. “I’m told it’s going to be my turn next.” 

Brown smiled. “Well then, it looks like you’ll get to see for yourself soon enough. Now, off with you! I need to see sick people.” 

~

“That was…amazing,” whispered Harry, sitting on the bed. “ _You’re_ amazing.” 

Severus, holding their son in his arms, yawned. 

“Fatigued? I can hold him for a while.” 

Nodding, Severus handed him over, and Harry stared down into his son’s dark eyes. “How about James Albus?” 

Severus snorted. “That’s just asking for trouble.” 

Harry laughed. “Fair point. All right. Sirius Albus?” 

“That’s even worse!” 

“James Tobias.” 

“Ugh!” 

“Harry Severus the second?” 

“Merlin, no!” 

“I was joking.” 

“I should hope so.” Severus’ eyes drifted closed. 

Once he was asleep, Harry kissed his forehead and whispered, “Sleep, love. You’ve done good.” 

~

“And to believe I thought I was fatigued before,” lamented Severus. 

Harry, leaning against the wall, watched Liam Elliot chasing Teddy. “Sorry, what? I think I’m in a waking dream.” 

Severus pinched him hard. “Does that feel dreamlike?” 

“Ow!” Harry rubbed his arm. “That wasn’t a nice thing to do to the father of your child.” 

“Until you bear one yourself, you’ve no grounds to complain.” 

“I guess that means I can start complaining, then.” 

Severus froze. “You mean—?”

Harry grinned. “Brown confirmed it today.” 

Severus whooped, hugging him. Then, he sighed. “We’re never sleeping again, are we?” 

“Apparently not.”

~


End file.
